SPRX-77
'SPRX-77 '''is the red monkey, and the team's best pilot. He hates the nickname "Sparky," and is usually referred to as Sparx. He is a bit of a comedian and has a big ego, but is very brave, smart and willing to protect his comrades. He is in love with Nova (but is usually interrupted every time he tries to tell her, though he did say that he was glad to have her as a friend in "Belly of the Beast"), but isn't afraid to flirt with other females, much to Nova's dismay, as Nova is already in love with Sparx. His biggest fear is going blind - so he'll never be able to see where he's going. He is best friends with Otto, but has a good relationship with Antauri. Sparx and Chiro act like brothers to each other. He and Gibson constantly argue however, and it is often up to Nova to break the two up. He never calls Chiro anything but 'kid' except in occasional episodes. In "Circus of Ooze", it is revealed that Sparx is somewhat of a daredevil. Pilots ''Fist Rocket 3, which becomes the right hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon is his Magnetic Hands, which according to flashbacks in "Golden Age" were actually the parts from a machine called the Magna-Ball Blazer (also the name of one of his attacks as well). Sparx is turned evil in "Soul of Evil" by the Fire of Hate and helps Valeena and Mandarin revive the Skeleton King by retrieving the Soul of Evil. To turn Sparx back to good, Nova finally admits to Sparx that she loves him and the rest of the team use the Power Primate to free their friend from the darkness. Nova also kissed him on the cheek. Sparx also has a love for flying; that's why he's the best pilot. Played by Corey Feldman. General SPRX-77, or Sparx (also spelled Sprx) is the Red Monkey and the team's resident comedian, taking it upon himself to lighten a dark mood with a wisecrack or joke, even if it is not necessarily appropriate. He pilots the Fist Rocket Three, (or the Super Robot's right hand) and is easily the best pilot on the team, a fact which bolsters his already impressive ego. Yet, despite his ego, Sparx is capable of being serious when it is necessary, and harbors a fierce loyalty to his team and friends. Sometimes, however, it is clear that he disagrees with or resents the decisions that are made, and it is this secret resentment that the Skeleton King uses to turn Sparx against his friends in episodes Fire of Hate and Soul of Evil. Personality Sparx is a tough, proud monkey, with a love of flying and an enormous ego. He dislikes tension, and often tries to ease it with a well-placed joke, and seems to enjoy being the Comedian of the team. He doesn't take life too seriously; yet, he is intelligent, and fiercely loyal to his friends, and often puts himself in harm's way in order to protect them. Appearance Sparx is the same height and model as the other Monkeys, with red fur and silver joints. His eyes are black, and when transformed, his hands are matching red magnets. Attacks Sparx's main weapons of choice are his magnets, which transform from his hands when he is ready to fight. With these, he can utilize electrokenisis and thereby move various magnetic objects, as well as create balls of magnetic energy. Because the other Monkeys are partly metallic, Sparx's magnetic abilities make him a dangerous member of the team. Magna-Ball Blazer A basic magnetic move that allows Sparx to create a ball of magnetic energy and hurl it at his opponents. Magna-Field Shield A basic magnetic shield Magna-Tingler Blast A powerful mangetic move that Sparx seems to favor, it creates red energy from both his magnets to destroy his opponents. Magna-Ball Beam Splitter A powerful magnetic machine gun, in which bits of red energy are fired rapidly at opponents. Gyro-Roll A spinning move which halts attacks, sending them hurling back in another direction. Electro-Vibra Force A basic stunning move when used on its own, this move gains power and ferocity when used in tandem with Nova's "Sting-Ring" attack. Relationships Chiro Chiro and Sparx are very close, and share a "best friend" type relationship due to Sparx's occasional childish behavior. The two can often be found pulling pranks on the other members of the team, or playing video games together. Sparx calls Chiro "Kid", the only Monkey on the team to have a certified nickname for their young leader. Antauri Sparx and Antauri share a complicated, yet deep relationship. Despite Antauri's often irritation with Sparx's goofy behavior, the Red Monkey holds a bit of a Right-Hand Man roll with regard to their second-in-command, reacting violently when Antauri has had his life threatened. In return, Antauri seems to understand the deeper emotions that Sparx keeps hidden behind his comedy and blustering. Nova Sparx and Nova's relationship is one of the most complicated and discussed relationship on the show. Sparx loves to needle Nova to the point of anger, often getting himself punched in the process; however, despite this, it is clear that the two are very close friends, often competitive and teasing. As the series progresses, it becomes clear that Sparx harbors feelings for Nova deeper than mere friendship, and fans of the "Spova" relationship are taunted with several near confessions of his secret feelings. It is not until Sparx's possession at the end of season four that Nova seems to return his feelings, pulling him from his possession by sobbing her love for him, and later, kissing him on the cheek, suggesting that she feels the same deep feelings for him. Unfortunately, the show's fifth season was canceled, and we are never able to confirm what would have happened after the startling confession. Most fans, however, take Nova's confession as evidence that the romantic relationship was to become canon. Gibson Sparx and Gibson clash, both in the Robot and during battles, constantly arguing over the slightest of details. Sparx loves to rile Gibson up (much in the same manner as Nova) and enjoys teasing him, calling him nicknames such as "Brainstrain" and Gibson often gives it right back, taunting Sparx's intelligence. Yet, despite their arguing, the two are as close as brothers, defending and sticking up for each other when necessary. Otto Otto and Sparx share a close and great relationship, often taking time out of other, more important duties, to hang out and play video games, or goof off, often getting into trouble together. Occasionally, the two drag Chiro, or even Gibson into their schemes. Trivia *In Night of Fear, it is revealed that Sparx is afraid of losing his eyesight and thus being unable to fly anymore. *Sparx's voice actor, Corey Feldman played Mouth in the hit 1985 movie The Goonies. Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Monkeys Category:Robots Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pilots